Extensions or wefts of hair are multiple filaments or strands of hair (real or synthetic) coupled together in a unit. The strands of hair form a linear assemblage such that the individual hairs are located side by side and parallel to each other.
Extensions are used for cosmetic purposes wherein they are attached to the head or the hair of a human so as to be interspersed with the naturally growing hair of the human. Extensions are commonly used to stylize a person's hair by extending the length of hair or by increasing the volume of hair.
Extensions are made with wefts of hair comprising either natural human hair, animal hair (such as horse hair), and/or synthetic hair. Extensions are commercially available in a variety of colors and textures.
It is important to be able to secure one or more extensions to the hair or the head of a person with a minimum of discomfort. It is also important that the extensions stay fixed or in place while being worn by the wearer. Prior art methods of attaching hair extensions involved the use of adhesives, tape adhesives or a technique known as weaving. When adhesives are used, the extensions are glued to the person's naturally growing hair. When tape adhesives are used, the extensions are taped to sections of the person's naturally growing hair. One type of weaving involves first weaving a braid of the naturally growing hair, then stitching an extension to the braid with needle and thread. All of these prior art techniques are unsatisfactory in that they attach the extensions in manners that are semi-permanent, yet short lived. That is, as naturally growing hair grows out after a few weeks, the extensions must be removed and replaced. Removal and replacement of these semi-permanent extensions is a time consuming and expensive task. Further, the removed extensions are not reusable. Thus, often new replacement extensions must be color and texture matched before using them.
What is needed is a less permanent, yet secure hair extension device and method of installing extensions that allows for easy attachment to and removal from a person's hair. It would also be advantageous if the hair extensions were reusable in order to allow for easier and less expensive readjustments or repositioning of the hair extension.